Meant to be
by DeviousSiddy
Summary: Kagome acts strange suddenly... Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong?  I am Inuyasha and this is about how Kagome decided something I did not see coming at all. How will I cope with this?...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kagome's strange behaviour**

_

* * *

Imagine the well still works, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to live in the Present mostly and pretend I can write, LOL. I'll try to update frequently. Anyway enjoy~_

* * *

Location: University roof  
Time: Present  
Under the baseball cap: Dog ears.  
Strange figure with hidden dog ears standing on the roof: Inuyasha

* * *

It's been two years since we defeated that bastard Naraku. After we defeated him we decided to go to Kagome's world. This world is damn boring. I can't kill anything at all and have to keep wearing these stupid clothes! A "Hoodie" , damn tight "jeans" and this itchy cap. I can't run and jump normally with this shit on. Well, actually I like the hoodie. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

I sigh and sit down on the roof with my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. I know I can complain all I want but it doesn't matter. It still pisses me off but it is worth it.

'It's for Kagome after all', I said out loud.

I grumble and look at the horizon. It still pisses me off though.

Talking about Kagome, shouldn't she be finally out by now? I stand up and look down at the students walking out of the building. After a while I see her walking out.

'There she is. Heh! Took her long enough' I mumbled to myself as I scowled.

Hold on. Who is that she's with? Hey, isn't that that Houjou fella? Oh yeah, he is going here too. I squint my eyes as I look at them.

'Wonder… What they talking about…'

I carefully jump down, making sure those two can't see me. I jump in the bushes nearby and run up front to a tree and silently climb it. From the tree I glare at them, trying to hear what they are saying.

'… great you are healthier these two years', Houjou said

'Hahaha, yeah… I am happy I got through that too' Kagome said, nervously scratching her cheek.

'Was it maybe the stuff I gave you that helped you get better?'

'Uhh… sure that was definitely it'

They pass the tree I was in. I lean against a branch to get closer and glare more at the two.

'Thank goodness. I am really happy I could help. I would help Kagome anytime.'

'That's very sweet of you'

She laughs nervously again. I twitch my ears as I hear that.

'Oh and… UZUWARI!', she yelled without turning around.

'OH SHIT!'

The necklace of obedience pulls me down, making me break the branch and smack with it on the ground.

I quickly jump up again and yell at her.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?'

'THAT'S FOR EAVESDROPPING!', she yells as she turns around.

I fold my arms and look the other way.

'Well!... I was just curious'

'That is no excuse, you hear?' she replied.

'Whatever!'

'H-hey, Inuyasha', Houjou said.

I glare at him angrily and growl lightly. Houjou whimpers and hides half behind Kagome.

'Be nice, Inuyasha!'

'Heh, he should just grow a backbone', I scoff.

Kagome sighs deeply and turns to Houjou.

'Sorry, Houjou. I have to go now. See ya!'

I look at her as she walks towards me and takes my hand.

'Come on, Inuyasha'

She drags me with her rather violently, but I decided to follow her obediently. I look at her hand. Suddenly I don't feel so annoyed anymore. We arrived at the train station and are now waiting for the train. I used to suggest to Kagome to just let me carry her on my back to wherever she wants since it's faster, but she always keeps on yapping that she wants to do things the "normal" way. She releases my hand. I look at my hand.

'What were you doing there anyway?', she asked me.

I look at her. Truth or lie?

'I just wanted to see you'. Truth.

She looks at me and shakes her head.

The train arrived and we stepped in.

'Why are you always like that with, Houjou? What did he ever do to you?', she asked as we sat down.

'I don't know, ok? I just get pissed off for some reason.'

I can't explain the look she gave me. She was not angry or sad but it still scared me. I don't know why. I have a slight bad feeling.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to her home. She looked like she was in deep thought. Before we walked through the front door I had to ask her what was wrong with her. It's not normal for Kagome to act this way.

'Are you alright, Kagome?'

She snaps out of her trance and looks at me shocked.

'Huh? Oh, yeah I am fine'

'You are acting strange though'

She looks at me with weird eyes again.

'Inuyasha, I…'

Her little brother comes opens the door and looks at us.

'Uh… Was I interrupting something?'

'No, we were just coming in anyway'

'Hey, Inuyasha, will you teach me some fighting later?'

'Sure, kid. Let's eat first. I'm starving!'

What was she gonna say just now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Break**

**

* * *

**_Long chappy. The story was just flowing from my brain to the keyboard so... well actually it was hard but I wanted a lot in this chap. Tell me if something is wrong with it~ Thank you very much~ I will come with a new chap next week maybe. I am planning more comedy maybe. Think that be good?_

* * *

Location: Sacred tree  
Time: Feudal Era  
Man in red haori: Inuyasha

* * *

This morning was so weird. Kagome barely talked to me. She looked really deep and thought and almost… depressed. What is causing her to be this way? It must be a demon possessing or controlling her! Wait… No. I would have sensed it. Did I do something wrong? I know I do things wrong but she can just tell me, dammit! This confusion is making me dizzy! I don't like dizzy!

'Master Inuyasha! You have returned!'

'Huh? Oh. Hey, Myoga'

'Be a little more excited to see me!'

'Yeah, sure. Whatever'

His look pisses me off.

'Are you alright, Master Inuyasha? You were making strange faces just now.'

'Was I now? And what's it to ya?'

'I am just concerned about your wellbeing, Master'

'Well, nobody asked ya to!', I say while turning my back to him. I sit down on the ground.

He jumps on my shoulder and sits with folded arms.

'Technically speaking, your father asked me to look after you.'

'Hmph, wise guy'

'By the way, Master Inuyasha, Something has been troubling me'

'Look, Myoga, if it's about a lady I can't help you!'

'Don't take me so lightly, Master Inuyasha! I don't need help with that! And if I did need help with that I would not ask you!', he yelled, jumping on my shoulder.

He is pissing me off so I flick him off my shoulder into the bushes.

With a lot of effort he comes back out of the bushes and jumps in front of me.

'I was just going to ask why you are wearing that on your head!'

I look at him and reach for my head. Oh crap, I was still wearing the cap! I am getting too used to that thing. I take it off and put it away in my haori. Myoga sat back on my shoulder and we stayed quiet for a while.

'Hey Myoga? What would make a girl… uhh… depressed?'

'That depends, Sire. Why are you asking that?'

I did not want to explain it but whatever. I told him what happened yesterday and this morning. He just kept sitting there with his eyes closed and nodding .

'So let me get this straight. She got angry at you, because you were eavesdropping and were rude to that… Houjou was it? And after that she kept quiet and seemed like she wanted to tell you something. Correct?'

'Pretty much'

'Does it happen often?'

'Yeah sometimes… Yesterday it was worse. So do ya know what it could be'

'If she was possessed you would know so… I have absolutely no idea'

I scowl furiously and slap the shoulder he was sitting on.

'Hey! I am sorry but we are talking about a woman here! They are hard to figure out even for an experienced ladiesman like myself!'

'In other words, you're useless'

'Don't say that, Sire. All you need to do is talk to someone who understands women'

'Oh yeah and who might that be?'

Who do I need to talk to? Someone who understands women? That lecherous monk? I will die from taking his advice. Last time I did that, Kagome almost "Uzuwari"-ed me to my grave. Maybe my brother, Sesshoumaru. He seems to have a lot of women after him. Then again he only travels with a young girl. I dun think he gives a shit about women.

'A woman, Sire'

I look at the ground, thinking about his words. To understand a woman I need to ask a woman. But what if I can't understand this other woman too? This is pissing me off more and more. Dammit! Fine! I'll just do it! But who can I ask?

'Heh, I should still ask Sesshoumaru. He looks enough like a woman', I smirked.

'Master Inuyasha! Lord Sesshoumaru is as much a man as you and I. Don't speak of such nonsense!'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever'

I stood up. I know the person I can ask.

'Yeah where is she?'

'At her home, Inuyasha. So why did you come here before you went to their home'

'Hmph. I just wanted to know she did not travel. It's not like I wanted to see if you 're alright, ya old hag', I said leaning against the doorway of Kaede's cottage.

'Oh Inuyasha. You don't have to worry about me.'

'I just said I didn't!' , I said jumping up.

'Oh well. Well I hope you will find your answer with her'

'Hmph. I better'

She was hanging her laundry. Her children were playing with their toys in the grassfield. I sit close to her in the grass, watching her.

'So what ya think, Sango?'

'I think… You should go talk to her. She is the one who knows best what's wrong'

'… Yathink it is something I did?'

She turns to me and looks at me worried. Did I really do something?

'When you eavesdrop on Kagome and Houjou, how do you feel?'

'Huh? Uhm…. I just felt… weird?'

'Did you dislike Houjou?'

' I guess I did'

'You were jealous, Inuyasha'

'What? I wasn't! I…'

'It's not bad to get jealous', She interrupts me. I clawed on the ground. That is stupid. Why would I be jealous of Houjou? And how isn't it bad to get jealous? It feels stupid. 'Your jealousy may not be bad placed'

'What the heck is that supposed to mean?'

'Go talk to Kagome. I don't know for sure but you will when you talk to her'

I look at her face. She may be right. Ya know this is stupid. Now it looks like I came here for nothing since I could have just talked to her myself. I am… a little more confident now though… to confront her that is.

'… Fine. I will…'

Sango turned around to continue hanging her laundry.

'Hey? Didn't you use to go to Priestess Kaede for these kinds of advice? What made you come to me?'

'Heh, Kaede does not have a relationship. I needed someone who did. Speaking of, where is that lecherous monk?'

'Lecherous? Oh he isn't that anymore', she said smiling at me. I look back at her full of disbelieve. 'Oh come on, Inuyasha… Ugh ok. Yes, I do need to scold him for flirting around but I know in the end he will always come back for me, ok?'

'Hmph. I'll give you that much'

I hang around since the kids dragged me to play their stupid games. I had time to kill so whatever.

Later in the evening I got back at Kagome's home, before she did and was helping out the folks with dinner. I can smell that Kagome was home so I went to the door. I open the door before she did and look at her. She looks at me back with shocked eyes. Guess I startled her a bit.

'Hey Kagome'

'Uhm, hey', she says regaining herself.

'I.. uhm… I needa talk to ya after diner'

'Sure. I guess?'

'Yeah… so… I-I'll take your back upstairs. You just go help ya mom'

'Oh. Yeah thanks'

After dinner Kagome and I went to her room upstairs. I went to sit on the ground and played with the cat which was hidden under Kagome's desk. That thing is so ugly. I love playing with it and making fun of it. Kagome sat on her bed and looked at me. She looked nervous.

'So… What did you want to talk about, Inuyasha?'

I let go of the cat and looked at her.

'Ya know lately ya worry me. Ya always fuzzed about me doing stuff wrong but ya stopped after that last time I growled at Houjou. I don't even get "Uzuwari"-ed so much anymore. You ok, Kagome?'

'Inuyasha… I don't know. I have been feeling weird lately. I myself don't know what it is'

'Is it that Houjou fella? I'll beat him up!'

'Don't you dare! He did nothing'

I calm down and sit next to her on the bed and look at her. She keeps looking at the floor.

'Then what is it?'

'I am confused.'

'About?'

'Us'

'What about us?'

'I think I fell for someone else'

'… WHAT? Wait! It's that Houjou isn't it?'

'Yes… '

Grrrr… DAMMIT! Sango was right… It was jealousy and it was well put! This is making me sad and angry at the same time.

'Inuyasha…', she says while grabbing my sleeve without looking at me. 'I need time to think… Think about what I want. I need to know if… If I am making the right choice.'

'Kagome!', I shouted as I grabbed her by her arms so I could look in her eyes. Teary eyes. 'What about all we've have been through? We loved each other right? I love ya! Was it nothing all those years?'

She just looked at me. Fuck! I love her but she doesn't love me back? Or not sure... WHATEVER I don't get it!

'I need to think… give me some time…'

'Fine… But what am I supposed to do while ya are thinking? I still love ya!'

'I… I don't know. I just need a break from you… to think…'

'A break? Ya mean I can't even talk to ya?'

'NO no no. You can still talk to me. But we aren't really a couple anymore… during that time…'

'I… Don't understand it at all, dammit! But fine'

I let go of her and walk to the window with my head down.

'I won't give up though. I am NOT going to stay quiet and I will NOT lose ya', I said looking back at her from the corner of my eyes.

I jump out of the window and could hear her burst in tears. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I feel the tears on my cheek. Fuck! I have no idea what to do at all! It's that Houjou's fault! I'll get her back no matter what! If only I knew what I could do! I need to think… I'll return to the Feudal Era for now… Dammit Kagome! I still… Love ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

* * *

_Longer chappy than I thought I would make it~ Hope you like it. Enjoy~_

* * *

Location: Open Empty Grassfield  
Time: Feudal Era  
Man in red haori walking through grassfield: Inuyasha

* * *

Hmm. Its night. There is a full moon so the fields are well lit. This is where Kikyou was struck down by that bastard Naraku. I don't know why I came here. I am just following my feet. See where it leads me to. I stare at the ground in front of me as I walk with folded arms. If you consider the time that passed between when I was sealed against the Sacred Tree and the time I saw Kikyou again as a break from her, it really isn't the first time I experienced this. I am still kinda scared. Will I really lose her? Will she really leave me for that Houjou?... Damn… I don't know what to think. I don't WANT to think about it… I stop walking and look up at the bright stars. I lay back down on the grass so I can rest. I don't know how long I've been walking. Two to three hours? Something like that. I sigh. Why did it have to be this way?

'Not feeling like hiding anymore, huh!', I growl at the figure closing in on me without moving from my spot.

'There is no need for such thing, little brother', Sesshoumaru answered, almost gliding towards me.

I noticed my bastard brother for a while now. He was just moving around between the threes around the grassfield I was lying in. Peeking at me. Normally, I would jump up, ask why he is here and fight him but now I don't feel like that at all. I just keep laying there in the grass looking at my brother with my hands behind my head.

'You look pathetic, Inuyasha', he said coldly.

'Gonna give me some fashiontips, girly man?'

I feel satisfied with that since he got annoyed by that answer. It was almost unnoticible but he was annoyed. As I thought, he doesn't like to be called girly, haha. This is kinda making me feel better.

'Laugh as much as you want , little brother, I am not the one laying completely open to attacks. Shall I demonstrate?'

'Heh, do what you want.'

At this point I am feeling so bad, I am just gonna let come what comes, ya know? I don't care. Sesshoumaru stands next to me and takes out his sword. Wait… Is he really going to do it? Not that I care… But if he does…

Sesshoumaru stabs the earth next to my chest. I did not react to it. I did not feel Sesshoumaru's intent to kill. Even if I did I would not react. I feel kinda disappointed that he did not kill me. Is that normal? I don't know what to think anymore. Was that…? Was that Tenseiga? I look surprised at the sword. Why did he use Tenseiga? And he calls me pathetic!

'Pathetic…', He almost scoffed. He looked at the trees he came from. I knew they were there as well.

Rin and Jaken came towards us. They really are pathetic. Skipping was what they were doing. Does that idiot Jaken even know how stupid he looks? When they arrived my brother said to them:

'We can rest here'

'Wait what? I am not some show for you guys ya know? Or whatever ya are thinking of!', I shout out, shifting on my side towards em and punching the earth meaningfully.

'Are you sure, Inuyasha? I find this quite an amusing sight', Sesshoumaru said.

Rin came closer to me and patted my head. I look at her face.

'No, Rin, don't do that so recklessly!', Jaken yelled at her. Sesshoumaru did not react.

She ignores him completely. Feels kinda nice and comforting to be patted like this. I bet that's why Sesshoumaru loves this kid. I can imagine him coming back from a fight and sit against a tree, ordering the girl to come pet his head. I smirk lightly at the thought.

'Don't worry, Mister Inuyasha, it will be okay', she said with a big smile. 'Love stories are so sweet~'

'How do ya know about that?', I ask her.

'That really little Mister Myoga told Lord Sesshoumaru about it'

'That damn traitor'

'Don't tell him our business so freely like that, Rin! He doesn't have to know!', Jaken yels, being absolutely ignored again. 'Hey! Listen to me!'

'Lord Sesshoumaru was worried about you so he came to see you', Rin says smiling even brighter. 'Aren't you happy that he did that?'

'Rin, Jaken. Set up camp', Sesshoumaru said suddenly. I look at him. He clearly does not want her to say that.

'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru', Rin and Jaken said in sync and Jaken whistled. A-Un came flying in and sits down behind Sesshoumaru. Rin unloads the firewood and places em close by. Jaken starts a fire on it with his Staff of Two Heads. Rin got four long sticks with meat on it from A-Un and stuck em in the ground, hanging over the fire. I look at them silently. THEY ARE ACTUALLY CAMPING HERE!

I just sigh and let it slide. Whatever. I'll just cooperate. I look at Sesshoumaru, who just took off his armor and sat comfortably against A-Un. He and worried about me? Hard to imagine. It's easier to imagine him really craving for the meat like a mangy mutt.

After a while of staring at the flames, Rin takes a stick with meat, skipped to Sesshoumaru and hands it to him with a smile, who gracefully accepts it. Jaken take his share and starts eating. Rin skips back to the fire and picks up the remaining two and skips towards me. I sit up and look at her.

'Here', she says almost giggling. I take the stick.

'Yeah… thanks'

Its all weird. What's happening here? Rin sits down in front of me and took a bite from her meat. I do the same, still looking at her.

'will you please tell me what happened?', she almost asked shoutingly. She must have been waiting for this moment.

I sigh and look at her. She is way too cute to say no to. I tell her everything that happened. I don't care if it sounds pathetic to Sesshoumaru. Rin listened with all of her attention. I finished my story.

'So what are you going to do now, Mister Inuyasha?', She asks before taking her next bite.

'I don't know', I answered taking another bite from my meat.

'Oh come on, Mister Inuyasha!', she almost shouted while bouncing on her place. 'You should win her back!'

She said that so freely and happily. Her smile is a little too bright if you ask me. Why does this girl follow my bastard brother again? Win her back... is it that easy?

'How do you suppose I do that, huh?'

'Uhm… Lord Sesshoumaru? How should he do that?', She asked my brother smilingly.

'Rin, really? How can you ask Lord Sesshoumaru such a trivial thing?', Jaken yelled at her as usual. 'Besides Lord Sesshoumaru does not have such problems! He is lucky with the ladies! Look at yourself for example!.. OUCH!'

Jaken fell face first on the ground after being hit by a rock. Sesshoumaru glares at the small demon. Did Sesshoumaru just throw that? I did not even notice when he did. Jaken sat back up and acted like nothing happened. He was scared that's for sure. That was a hilarious sight.

'Heh, I bet you would just cut down that Houjou wouldn't you?', I ask Sesshoumaru smirkingly.

'Oooh~ Lord Sesshoumaru cut down someone for the sake of a girl~ That's so romantic!', Rin says almost swooning.

'You have issues you know that?', I said to Rin. 'OUCH!'

Did he just throw a rock at me too?

'HEY..!'

'Or you should be really nice to Miss Kagome', Rin said before I could curse out my brother. 'Just like Lord Sesshoumaru is to me. Maybe even more!'

She got issues alright.

'Maybe…', I said.

I finished my meat and felt a bit drowsy. I am tired. It was a long day afterall.

'Maybe you should find out what Miss Kagome likes ' Rin continued smiling. ' And then you go and do those things for her!'

I lay down to the side and look at Rin.

'What if I can't give her that?', I said closing my eyes.

'Typical… You are still a coward, Inuyasha. Never give up in a fight, yet you give up when it comes to a human woman.'

'Shut up… Sesshoumaru'

Was he just giving me advice… Telling me I should not give up? Sesshoumaru said that? I am starting to fall asleep. All is sounding so faint now. I can't think too much.

'… Lord Sesshouaru! You are so poetic! OUCH!'

'Good night, Mister Inuyasha~!'

'Night… Kid… Thanks…'

I meant that to them all.

I fell asleep almost immediately after that. Next morning they were gone. I hate to say it but… Thanks, Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

* * *

_I might draw the outfits Inuyasha wears in the story. Whenever I have time for that._  
_Did you know Kagome's mom has no name? Not even the Gramps has a name._

* * *

Location: Sacred tree, Higurashi Shrine  
Time: Present  
Man in black hoodie, baseball hat and jeans: Inuyasha

* * *

Grr those damn clothes! I'm just kinda pacing here just to figure out how to hell I am going to find out what Kagome likes. I knew I wouldn't find answers in the feudal era so I came here to find em. My mission is clear. I have to win her back! I can't give up! I don't like this lonely feeling I have been having!

Now how will I find out what she likes? She came from this place so… I'll just have to ask her folks, I guess. Kagome and her little brother Souta must have already gone to school. I can now ask their mom and gramps. I think Kagome's mom did not have work today so she should be home. It's decided then. I walk to the front door of the house. Hmm, I feel kind of awkward. Oh well, I have to do this. I knock on the door and enter.

'Hey is anyone here?'

'Yes?... Oh morning, Inuyasha. Why so shy suddenly today?', Kagome's mom said while walking towards me from the living room. She stops right in front of me and looks at my face. I look at the floor in a attempt to hide my face. 'I heard about it this morning… You poor thing!'

She suddenly hugged me really tight and started to cry. Damn… why are my tears flowing? I… I really feel vulnerable suddenly. Damnit! This was not supposed to happen! But I really needed a hug after last night. I hug her back. Just a little longer then.

After a moment, I look up over her shoulder and see Gramps looking at us. He just came out of the living room and looks like he was shocked from what he just saw.

'Don't mind me, I was never here. Kids these days move on so quickly'

What? What was he talking about? I look at the shoulder of Kagome's mom. WHOA!

'HEY, GRAMPS!', I yell at Grampa and move away from Mom. ' Don't misunderstand, you old fart!'

Kagome's mom takes out her handkerchief and wipes away her tears and after that wipes off mine. I let her have her way.

Few minutes later we were sitting in the living room drinking some tea.

'So, Inuyasha, why are you back here?', Kagome's mom asks me. 'When Kagome told us about the break between you two, I thought I was not going to see you for a while'

'I came back… because I have something to take care of… ', I answer. ' I am going to try and win her back!'

'Well said, son! You should woo her like never before! Like I did in the old days. I was pretty popular with the ladies in the past.', Gramps says suddenly.

'I am not interested in girls from the past, gramps. I want Kagome', I say.

'So I was wondering if there is anything Kagome likes that I can do for her', I said turning to Mom, ignoring what the old fart is spouting out in protest.

'Hmm… Something she would like for you to do for her…', she answers in thought and obviously ignoring the old fart too. 'Maybe… a date?'

The old fart looks at her and crosses his arms. He looks like he is thinking.

'Hmm… That might be a good idea. After all she never had a date as far as we know', he says.

Hmm, a date huh? But…

'Wait, Kagome had lots of dates with me in the Feudal Era'

'Yes, Inuyasha, but we mean a modern one. Dinner with candlelight and dancing and… oooh I wish I could do that all again~', Mom says. She is getting excited about the thought.

I am kinda having a bad feeling about this. I don't know what to do or how to act in a "modern" date. Let alone one in the Feudal Era! How will I pull this off.

'Don't you worry, Inuyasha. We shall take care of everything. We can let you have the date here today in the house, right?', Gramps asks Mom.  
'Absolutely. A surprise date~ And I am sure Souta will help us too', Mom answers.

'But isn't the little guy at school?', I ask.

'No, we are lucky. He is off early today. When he is back you, Souta and Gramps can work on what you have to do for the date, while I fix the food and ready a room for this~ It will be so romantic~', Mom says. Excited. Maybe too excited.

'Don't you worry, my boy! We'll teach you how to be a modern young gentleman!', Gramps says.

Hmm, Everyone is so excited about this… Will this work?... Ugh, dammit I don't care. As long as I am trying something I guess.

'I'll be counting on ya then, Gramps! Let's do this!', I say.

'Banzai!', we say together.

'By the way, Inuyasha. You used your diamonds to get some money right?', Mom asked me.

A long time back, I went with Kagome to this store where they were willing to buy my adamants from my Adamant Barrage attack with the Tetsusaiga. I got some modern currency for that last week. They said it was quite a lot but I wouldn't know. I am not interested in money.

'Yeah I still got that, what of it?'

'We are going to need that to buy some ingredients for the meal you will be having on your date and buy some clothes for you~', Mom answers.

'Indeed! We need to get you nice and spiffy for the date!', Gramps says.

'Ugh, more of those itchy clothes!'

We went to shop in the city. Mom got some decorations like candles and her ingredients and went back home to start preparing. Gramps is now helping me get a suit. AND I HATE THIS! Having to fit all those itchy clothes! Why can't I just wear a fancy haori or something?

'Because it will be refreshing to look like a modern man for once now stand still so the clerk can get your measurements straight', Gramps says.

'That's alright sir. Come back about an hours from now and your suit will be ready', the clerk says.

'Excellent! Now let's go get Kagome some gifts', Gramps says.

'MORE SHOPPING?', I ask terrified. This shit is horrible.

'Hey, I don't like to shop as much as the next guy, but you need to do this for her right?'

'… Yeah ya're right'

'Ok then! To the flowershop!'

We went out of the tailor shop and headed to the flowerstand across the street.

'I thought Mom got the flowers'

'But those are decorations, my boy. We will need a real flower of love to do the trick! A rose!'

'… Well aren't you poetic', I say sarcastically. For a minute I thought he was gonna come with an original idea for a flower. Just a rose.

'Pipe down the sarcasm boy! Hey, pretty lady~', he says to the attendant of the stand. A middle aged woman.

'Hi, what can I do for you?', She says with a smile.

'Can I have a pack of 4 roses, please?'

'Why certainly~' She says and picks some roses behind her and puts em in a small bouquet. She hands the bouquet to the old fart. 'Here you go, fine sir'

'Thank you beautiful… And here is one for your kindness'

He took one rose out and gave it to the woman. She blushed and took it from him.

'Oh, sir. Such a tease~ Thank you~'

This… Is making me sick... We walked away from the stand.

'See, dear boy! That is what we gotta teach you to do!', Gramps said with a big ugly smile.

'Woman of the past…'

'Hey! Have some respect for older people, Inuyasha!'

'Whatever! Where are we going now?'

'Jewelry store'

Hmm… I think I never saw Kagome with a necklace.

'That's… a good idea…'

'Ofcourse it is, dear boy! It's my idea after all, hahaha.'

'Don't push ya luck', I growl.

We got inside the store. There were a lot of necklaces and bracelets in the displays. And rings… Aren't those used for marriage? MARRIAGE? I suddenly blush at the thought. No no! One thing at a time!

'Are you feeling ok, Inuyasha?'

'Huh? Yeah sure!'

'If you say so. So what shall we get her?'

'… A necklace'

'Ah, see my knowledge on the ladies is already rubbing off on you! Good choice!'

'Yes, yes, now let us get this over with already'

We split up and searched the shop. I look at the necklaces in the display and my eyes fall on a silver necklace with a silver heart shaped pendant and a small diamond in its center. I don't know why but… I feel this is the one I want to give her. I never shopped for something like this before or chose what to buy but now I feel like I really want to put my faith in this buy. It's a weird feeling.

'Can I help you sir?', the young salesgirl says.

'Yes… I want that necklace', I say.

'Most certainly, sir'

'Why wouldn't you show me what you bought for her?'

'I have my reasons for that ya old fart! I don't want to buy old-fashioned stuff so I bought one myself!'

I wanted to keep it secret. I feel this is it and I don't want him to tell me it's not a good choice. Even if he would say it's good I would not want to take a chance!

We went to the tailor shop again. I have to fit THAT ITCHY THING AGAIN! I have to admit though that the suit looks pretty good on me… I watch myself in the mirror and sigh.

'This better work, old man'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Training**

* * *

_Hey, hey~ I promised a drawing in my last chapter. .com/art/Modern-Inuyasha-sketch-187773699 - Inuyasha with his modern clothes. It's a sketch so bear with the mistakes . Next is one with Inuyasha and his suit.  
Wow… I already wrote this LONG before I actually posted this. I totally forgot about this chapter. Almost made a different one. My laptop isn't working so I couldn't access this but THANK YOU, past self! I synched my storie folder with Windows Sky Drive so I could retrieve it from the internet. Yay! Oh btw. This chappy is kinda aimed for comedy next chappy will be too serious so yeah. Anyway Enjoy :D_

* * *

Location: Higurashi Shrine, Backyard.  
Time: Present (noon)  
Blah blah blah: Inuyasha (If you read the other chapters, by now you probably already realized that no matter what I write, it's always Inuyasha… OR IS IT?)

* * *

'Yo, Kagome! Whatsup?'

'No, Inuyasha! That won't do at all.'

'Yeah, my boy! You have to be more gentle with the ladies of this day and age!'

It's noon. Mom is still busy preparing the food and "romantic environment", as they call it. I offered to help but she told me to go listen to these two clowns. The old man and Souta want to teach me the way to treat girls on a modern date and it's a troublesome training, damnit! I knew I would like helping Mom out better…

'I always talked to her that way!', I yell in a growl. 'Why should I change that?'

'Well, first of all, we want to make it a special date for her, right?', Souta says.

'I… well yeah…'

'So just do what I say and all will be fine, Young man', the old man says.

'What WE say, Grampa', Souta says jumping up and dowm.

'Fine… So what should I say?'

Souta walks a few steps towards and pretends that he opens an invisible door.

'Kagome…', he says calmly and took my hands and held them up together. 'I know it's kinda sudden… But… Would you like to join me for a special dinner between us two?'

I look at the kid with gaping mouth. Dang, he got skills! I glance at gramps. He was as impressed with the performance here as I am. I look back at Souta. He reminds me of Shippo.

'You got some skills there kid', I complimented him.

'Thanks. But now I feel sick because I said my sisters name like that…', he says with a disgusted face, pulling out a paper bag ready for the...

'Good job, my boy! Ofcourse you got that from your good old Grampa!', the old fart says proudly and embraces the kid firmly with an arm.

'Uuuggh.. That's… fine, Grampa! Don't... choke me… when… trying… To barf!', the kid stammers out before pushing his grampa away.

The kid made me feel pumped up again. OK! Let's try this! Wait! Let me say that out loud.

'OK! Let's try this again!', I yell out to the other two. I kinda feel stupid after saying that again… I should maybe stop talking to myself… Anyway.

'Kagome my love! Please would you adjourn with me to a very special dinner solely for… us?...'

…

… No, I didn't… just…

I look at the other two. They look like they seen a ghost… Now they look like they are gonna burst into laughter… yep there they go. Both are rolling on the floor using up all their breath to laugh! WHAT JUST GOT INTO ME? I GOT WAY TOO CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!

I hold my head and violently yell out of irritation.

'GRAAAAAH! ITS ALL YOU GUY'S FAULT! MAKING ME DO SOMETHING THAT ANNOYING AND EMBARASSING!', I yell at the rolling freaks.

'AHAHAHAHA! MY LOVE! HAHAHAHA! DO IT AGAIN!', was what they kept yelling. DAMMIT!

After those budheads stopped laughing we practiced to get it right. Stupid and annoying thing! It took me some time to get the damn thing right! Oh, well at least I got it down now.

'So? Now what?', I ask grandpa.

'Well after you brought your kind lady to the dining room, you will have to act like a real gentleman and…'

Grandpa pulls a table from behind him and put it in front of us, puts a cushion on one side and gracefully guides the kid, who suddenly acted feminine, to sit there.

'…', I did not expect that to happen. WHAT IS UP WITH THESE PEOPLE?

'Any questions?'

'YES! DID YOU JUST PULL A TABLE AND A CUSHION OUT YOUR ASS?'

'So now you try it!' , the old fart orders me with a smile, giving me the kid's hand, who was ready to be guided.

'ARE YOU IGNORING MY QUESTION? Gah! Whatever!...', I guide the kid to his place, copying the old man best I can. This is so weird. Why do people bother with these stuff? It seems so pointless! I grind my teeth.

'Now what!', I ask a bit agitated.

'Now you take your seat at the other end…' - SERIOUSLY WHERE IS HE PULLING THOSE CUSHIONS FROM? - 'yes, like that. No no, don't fall down, just gently sit down. Yes, good job, my boy. Now you talk about stuff.'. the old man instructed.

'Stuff? Like what?'

GRRR! I know I am bad at conversations. I tend to make em awkward. Man, this seriously blows.

'Like what she did today, or how the weather is… Just improvise. I know you can do it, my boy', he said with a smile.

How can he be so confident in my skills!... Maybe… Maybe he thinks… He thinks that I can do anything once I put my mind to it… He thinks I can do this because I really want to do this for Kagome. He is rooting for me. So is the kid. They want me to succeed… I wont let them down… I shall fight on like I fight any demon! But first I shall…

'Kid… can you throw me that paper bag of yours?'

'Huh? Uhm… Yeah sure thing', he answers throwing me the paper bag.

'Thanks…'

I throw up as much as I can in the paper bag for having such damn cliché thoughts in my head! I AM SO ANNOYED!

'WHOA, Inuyasha! Are you alright!'

'Gah… Yeah I am fine, ya old fart… Ok, I am ready.'

I start having conversations with Souta and we practiced for a while till Mom came outside to warn us about the time.

'I readied the bath, Inuyasha, so you should head up there to clean yourself'

'NOOOOO!... Do I have to?', I try to persuade her with my big puppy eyes.

'You do not wanna stink when you have your dinner with Kagome right? As Adorable you are, you still have to go bathe. Now go go!', she said in a cheering manner.

'Ugh, fine…'

While we clean up, grandpa gives me a few tips for the evening. After we were done I went up for the bath. The brat came with me to wash my back and my hair.

'Don't worry, Mr. Inuyasha. You will do fine.'

'I hope so, kid. I hope so…'

This better work out well, dammit… I'll do my best for you Kagome. I hope… I hope I can convince you.

'By the way…'

'Yes, Mr. Inuyasha?'

'That scrub… uhm… use that scrub a little higher?...'

'Huh? Like this?'

'Oh, yeah… That's the spot… Damn itch'

The brat burst out in laughter… Ah heck with it. I laughed too.

'Come here you!', I yell with a smile. I jumped him and scrubbed his face.

'Gblglbgl… Why you!'

He took the shower that was laying on the ground after my attack and sprayed my face. We played on for a bit longer. Heh, I was getting worked up, but I feel refreshed now. I look in the mirror. Clean, suited up and smelling… sharp… The smell is making me a little nauseous but I can manage… I will manage…

I shall convince you Kagome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Date with Inuyahsa?**

* * *

_I did not write for a while and I am sorry for that xD;. Man I also shoulda drawn that inuyasha in the tux. Totally forgot about that. Imma add that next chapter. Funny thing happened yesterday._

_It was the 4__th __of may and I got a review on chapter 5, EXCITINGLY BEGGING for the next chappy xD. HOW CAN I SAY NO? xD This is for that one reviewer xD Enjoy it~  
This chappy will feature quite the twists._

_(FML = F*** my life. Just an FYI :])_

* * *

Location: Train station.  
Time: Present (afternoon)  
Blah blah and Inu…. Oh wait! The girl steping out of the train and obviously ISN'T Inuyasha: Kagome

* * *

I let out a huge sigh as I step out of the train.

'FML*', I say to myself.

So much is going wrong today! Gah! I forgot to do my homework yesterday so I ended up having to lend from Hojo. When will I stop depending on people like that! Grrr!

I sigh again. Except for that, the train wasn't moving because of some mishap on the railroads and now its dark and I am probably late for dinner and… and… I wonder… I wonder if Inuyasha went to his time again. I think I got him mad. I stand still and stare at my shadow on the ground which Is made by the streetlight. He must hate me now… I can't blame him at all… I mean who would want to be told that their loved one has mixed feelings right?... But still knowing that I can't help it… I don't know what is up with me. I just suddenly felt something for Hojo and… I wondered… wondered if I made the right decision. Should I really be with Inuyasha? Is this just a phase? Hojo cares for me a lot and… I dunno. I just can't help but wonder. And I can't be having these thoughts whilst being with Inuyasha. Doesn't feel right lying to him like that.

I look up at the sky and sigh again. What should I do? I look at the path ahead of me and start walking home again. Maybe… You know? No one does this since you can't compare two people but as long as I keep it in my head it's ok, right?

So Hojo is a nice guy, caring, good looking, helpful, you can always talk to him about stuff and he'll actually listen. I went out to eat with him once since he insisted it and it was a nice date, even if it was not intended as one. Made me laugh and he treated me really well. His family is rich but that is for me not a factor. I have traveled and lived in low resource environment enough to not require my boyfriend to be rich. He may be a little obsessed with me and a bit clumsy but that's sorta ok, I guess. Inuyasha is a slob, goofs off a lot, never listens, crude sometimes, prefers cup noodles over my cooking and stares at me while sleeping! Geez, just remembering those stuff makes me angry and wanna tell him to uzuwari! Well… that is if he is at home… I guess he wouldn't be, huh? Sigh.

Inuyasha… Inuysha has his good points too. He is always there, helps out in the house when he feels like it, he sometimes says the sweetest things too in his tsundere ways. I giggle. There are so many reasons I still love him… But I still wonder if I do enough.

Hmmm… Now that I think about it… I had a sorta real date with Hojo, but never one real date with Inuyasha. We have been together alone a lot but never just to eat and talk. I wonder what it would be like… I guess that would be fun. I giggle at the thought of Inuyasha being all gentle and calm and having dinner with me. Haha. That's probably not gonna happen. I laugh softly. He would so be rude and downing all his food fast. Saying… basically nothing and be all awkward. Haha. I arrive at the front door and take my keys out. The door opened and for some reason I am imagining a Inuyasha in a suit saying 'Hello, milady, would you like to follow me upstairs for a nice dinner between us alone?' in a gentle voice that is very unlike him and slightly forced with his hand reached out to me as if he wanted to escort me. Silly me. Did I hit my head somewhere? I must be dreaming . I pinch my cheek just to check.

'Ouch'

Eh… Ehhhh? I am not dreaming?

'What are you doing?', Inuyasha says, kinda failing to be consistent with the tone of his voice.

'N-n-nothing?... Uzuwari'

'What? OH F…'- and there he goes slamming into the ground as I watched it happen. I am totally flabbergasted.

'WHAT… was that for?', Inuyasha half yelled, trying to stay smooth.

'I thought you were a demon disguised as you, who did a very bad job at imitating you using my thoughts I had e few moments ago and wanted to kidnap me and lure you to him so he could battle you till the death just to steal your pow…'

'OK, I GET IT! I mean… those kind of things do not happen here but at my home. We are at your home, Kagome.', he said still trying to be smooth.

'Why the hell are you talking like that and where did you get the suit from and what's more important… WHAT'S HAPPENING?'

'Just take my damn hand and follow me, will ya? I mean… please?'

I have no idea what is going on and can't think at all. I give him my hand and obediently follow him to the living room which had a table in the middle with candles and flowers in a vase on it and two plates. It all looked very romantic. Wait… what's going on again?

'Inuyasha?...'

'I wanted to do something for you that would make you happy and I thought a proper date would be fun for you.'

'A date?... Inuyasha?'

I never expected this to happen… I can't really say anything. why is he here and what is this all about? Wanting to do for me? Why? I haven't been good to him.

'Dinner is ready.', Grandpa says coming from the kitchen with a serving plate with food on it.

'But, but I don't deserve…', I stammer out.

'Shh', Inuyasha says while putting his finger on my lips. He looks away trying to hide his blush. I bet this must be embarrassing for him. 'Just go along with it and have fun with it, you hear me… please?'

I blush and look at his finger as he put it on my lips and then at him.

'Ok'

He takes my hand and guides me to sit. Where did he learn to be so gentle? I look at grandpa. Him? Really? He could coach anyone to do this?... Anyway… I look at Inuyasha taking his seat on the other end of the table. He didn't fall down and sit like usual but carefully sat down.

'So… how was your day today?'

I can't hold it anymore. I laughed loudly. Inuyasha looked at me nervously. I guess he thinks he did something wrong. I can't help it though.

'My day was so bad, but your unexpected dorky behavior just made it all better.', I say and stand up, pick up my cushion and plate and set it next to Inuyasha's. I sit down and feel him looking at me like a explosion just happened unexpectedly.

'And don't try to be that fake smooth anymore, Inuyasha. I like you better when you act normal.'

'WHAT? So I practiced my lines for nothing! Damni-'

I shove some food in his mouth before he can finish. I smile. Yes, I do like… no love him more like this. He also is a dork, straightforward and complains a lot to the weird extent that it seems cute to me. There is a lot I love about Inuyasha and to be honest (I may be realizing this late), but I actually love what annoys me about him. His flaws are not that bad to me and sometimes even cute. Hojo… Yeah… I think I figured it out… I look at Inuyasha. He looks so confused.

'Graaaah! I am so DAMN CONFUSED!', Inuyasha says out loud.

'I know Inuyasha', I say when I stuff some of the delicious meat into his mouth. I actually haven't focused on our food… Definitely mom's cooking. My family always looks out for me, don't they? I FEEL SO WEIRD! I figured it out but I feel so weird because it was so sudden!

'Hey, Inuyasha?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you, inuyasha', I say while cuddling against his arm.

'I love you too, Kagome.'

'and… I'm'-how to put this?-'sorry'

Yes, I am sorry.

'You had to go through a lot because of me and I'm sorry.'

He looked at me and then to his knees.

'Meh, don't worry about it. I did something similar to you so I think I finally deserved karma for that crap. I am sorry if I did anything wrong.'

'No, you are as sweet as always. In your own ways but still sweet. Hey! This weekend. Let's have a picnic together. In a park. In your time. That will be nice. Just the two of us.', I say while closing my eyes.

'I don't know… Sounds like a trap to me.'

I open my eyes and hit him in his arm laughing.

'Uruzai, dumbhead!'

'Heh… I would love to have a picnic with you, Kagome.'

We talked a lot after that. He told me how his brother gave him love advice and I was happy to hear little Rin was still ok. I talked about my school stuff and how everything is at my school and with my friends. I kept Hojo out of the conversation as much as I could, because for now, that wasn't important.

After a while we cleaned up the room. The others already went to sleep. I know they were eavesdropping and even heard mom muffle grandpa when he was about to yell when I said that I love Inuyasha. My family is amazing. I yawned and wiped away my sleepy tears.

'Man, I am beat.'

'Want me to take you to your room?'

'Huh? Uhm… I guess.'

He took me by my hand and took me to my room. He looked at me and took my hands in his.

'I guess this is goodnight, milady', he says and kisses my hands.

'… You are still going with this? And aren't you gonna sleep too?'

'JUST GO WITH IT DAMMIT! I promised the little brat I would do this. He said it adds more romance to the night, whatever the heck that means! He said I should "see you off" at your door.'

I laughed out loud. This is just too funny. Oh man, Souta, way the go at being…. SOUTA TAUGHT HIM ALL THIS ROMANTIC STUFF? Wow, he must really be a ladies man at his school. I wonder how he got like that… I look into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes with a smile and decide to go along with this.

'Good night, Inuyasha. I had a lot of fun tonight. You really did make my bad day all better.'

I giggle and stand on my toes to kiss his cheek.

'uhm… so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?'

'Ofcourse. Like normally.'

It's so adorable to see how embarrassed he is.

'Right, so… bye!'

And he walks off.

'Hey! Wait where are you going now?'

'I don't know. Hang out in my time till its morning.'

He is smiling. Faintly but he is. Bad job at hiding that, haha.

'Ok, then. Night.', I say as I go in my room.

Weird but BEST day EVER! Or in a while anyway.

Next day, when I went to school, I was so happy and cheery. I haven't felt this good in a while. I feel so relieved! Hojo walks towards me.

'Ohayo, Kagome.'

'Ohayo!', I said cheerfully.

'Wow, you are suddenly cheery! Did something happen?'

'Something like that.'

'Well that must've been really something. Hey, I have been wondering…. Do you wanna go to the movies with me this weekend or something like that?'

'Oh no I am sorry I can't. I am going somewhere with my boyfriend.'

'Your boyfriend?'

'Mhm… Are you ok?', I asked him. He looked a bit weird. Down? He was looking at the ground.

'So… That half demon actually managed to still break you free from my spell? I guess I have to take some more… drastic measures.', he said with a red glow in his eyes and a scary grin.

'You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: DAMN!**

* * *

_Inuyasha in a suit~ __http :/ sidkit . deviantart . com/art/Inuyasha-Suit-Sketch-208038779_ _I was lazy to fix his short legs, sorry D:  
Anyway~ hope you liked the twist of last chapter. I'd like to thank my girlfriend with helping me on this story~ Sankyu~  
Enjoy~_

* * *

Location: Higurashi Shrine  
Time: Present (noon)  
This time we are back with: Inuyasha

* * *

'Yay! Good job, Mr. Inuyasha!', Souta says while giving me a high-five.

'Yeah thanks, kid', I reply with a grin.

Man, I am happy! After stressful days, it's good to have a day where all goes well. To be honest, I never thought this ridiculous plan woulda worked. It would have sucked if it all failed after the motivation I had into doing it all. AND THE EMBARASSMENTS… Do I have to do those more now?

'Whatcha ponderin' about, son?', Gramps says.

"WHA! Nothin', ya old fart! Get off my back!... and… thank you for everything.'

'That's quite alright, Inuyasha. It was a pleasure. My magical tips towards a woman's heart are one thing that never fails!'

'Yeah, for old ladies maybe. I was just thanking for the suit and all since I only used what the brat taught me.', I say half to myself. 'Thank you too, mom'

'I am so happy for you!', she says while suddenly embracing me.

After the date I went to the feudal era. I couldn't sleep much there cause I was kinda still nervous because of all that happened on the date. Hating things I did wrong and wanted to do differently. GAH! It still makes me fidgety! It's done though and maybe I am too hard on myself. Kagome is at school again ofcourse. Maybe I should pick her up when she is done at school. Heh… heheh… and maybe... hehe…. Maybe I can laugh at that Hojo's FACE! Muahahahaha!

'Are you ok, Inuyasha?'

'Uhhh…'

I think my laugh was louder than I thought!

'UHM! Nothing! Just aaaa…. Something Kagome said yesterday, hahaha. Was so damn funny!'

'I didn't know your sense of humor was that well', The kid says looking at me with a weird look.

'I DO! What ya looking at, ya brat!'

They burst into laughter. These people are nuts I tell ya.

'Well, Inuyasha. Maybe you should go pick up Kagome from school.', Mom says to me.

'Yeah, sure.', I replied. 'I'll go upstairs to change in those itching cloths'

'Have fun!', she said while I went upstairs to Kagome's room.

I am going to wait in front of the University-thingy building. Kagome studies at this one so she should come out of it any moment. I walk to a tree and sit under it. In front of the University are these rows of Sakura trees next to a path and the left side in the grass field is a fountain for people to chill at. Nature feels so forced here unlike at home. It's not the same but I guess it's calm enough. People are looking at me. As if I care. Mangy humans. It's crowded with humans. A demon hungry of human flesh would think of this place of a meat paradise. I look up at a dog who came to have a closer look at me.

'What you want?'

'Woof?'

'Don't be barking at me. Grrrrrrr'

As I growl at it with my fist up, it growls back at me with its teeth exposed. This damn dog got some guts!

'SCRAM!', I saiy almost like a bark and the dog runs off. He didn't look scared really. Just like he went back after having played.

'This world is so damn nuts.'

Come to think of it… if this is the future, where are all the demons? Did all of em die? Shouldn't Kagome be out already? I decide to go to the fountain. I walk there with my hands in my hoodie pockets. I hear some girls giggling as they look at me. I don't know why but they are kinda pissing me off a bit. They have been staring at me for a while. They should just leave me be, dammit. I look at my missed off face in the water. Are they making fun of my face? Hold on… is it me or did it suddenly get quiet? I look at the fountain. Hey… it isn't flowing anymore. I look around. Those girls from earlier… they look frozen. Everyone is frozen. Come to think of it… WHY CAN'T I WALK? I can move my body but not move from this damn spot!

'So you are the famed Inuyasha.'

I look in the direction of the voice. He is standing on the other side of the fountain.

'Heh, and you are that damned Hojo that almost stole my girl. HA! Better luck next time pal!', I say with a grin. Hold on…This smell…. A horrible smell… I know this smell.

'A demon…', I mutter to myself. He chuckles deep and sinisterly.

'A half demon. How amusing. I was eager to meet this HUMAN that robbed me of my meal but silly me. I should have been more open than limit the possibility to human. I would've sensed it if my senses weren't limited when I am in this form. Happy to meet you , dear Half Breed. My name shall be Hojo like always.'

'What have you done to her, you creep!', I yelled at him with a glare. I want him dead now!

'Oh my dear Inuyasha, Let me tell you something. But first do you know what kind of demon I am?'

'Like I care! For me you are a dead demon!'

He laughs with a cold sinister laugh that could make human babies cry and adults whimper. He walks around the fountain towards me with his hands behind his back.

'You are lucky I have a good sense of humor, Inuyasha. I am a Souleater. But not just Any-Soul eater-See what I did there? No?- I only eat special souls. You see, in the past-the feudal era to be exact-I ate any soul because of my hunger. It was always a battle with the stronger demons to get to food. Not to mention the pesky humans called exorcists. A young exorcist named Miroku managed to seal me in a water bottle and throw me in sea just to cover his little behind since he wasn't supposed to be out late that night. Grrrr, insolent little brat!'

He is losing his cool. This idiot talks a lot.

'HEY! Is this story finishing anytime soon! Get to the damn point, you bastard!'

'Oh, right my apologies. Anyway, I was released not too long ago to this world where there is food everywhere! It's wonderful! But after a while of terrorizing a few humans, you get full and crave for taste rather than filling yourself.'

'Well aren't you refined?' I snarled at him, pissed off he is still going on with his story.

'Why thank you…'

'IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!'

'…So as I was saying…'

'DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME'

'The taste of a soul depends on the humans last emotion. What emotion do you think tastes best?'

'IF IT'S DISGUST, IRRITATION AND ANGER I AM FREAKING DELICIOUS!', I am so pissed off! I want to smack him till he dies!

'Love, my dear Inuyasha. I need them to love me to really enjoy their souls. And Kagome… Her soul is of a priestess'.'

His face looks hungry and demonic suddenly as he looked up. 'I want her soul to taste the best when I devour it'

He tries to compose himself again. He is standing close enough for me to use my Blades of Blood. BUT HE ISN'T TELLING ME WHERE KAGOME IS!

'Ahum… Well, because of you that taste is a little spoiled though and because of that I will have to go through the most annoying process to make it all better. I will make her HATE me for torturing you, Inuyasha.'

'WHAT?'

'You heard me.'

'You are nuts! JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, DAMMIT!'

'Hadn't you heard me? I will torture you. That includes withholding that particular information.', he said with a smug smile.

'DAMN YOU, HOJO! I'LL TORTURE YOUR ASS! BLADES OF BLOOD!', I shout as I dig into my hands with my nails and attack him with my blood. He disappeared into thin air right before my blades reached him.

'What the…?'

'I am counting on some fun games with you, Inuyasha. Till we meet again~'

I wake up under the tree I was sitting. DAMN! A illusion!

DAMN!


End file.
